


Very much a traditional man

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To the core.
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932





	Very much a traditional man

Our tale begins in Amos Diggory and Dedalus Diggle's apartment. Amos is telling him how the meeting with Dedalus' father went.

Amos smiled. "Your father is the kindest man I've ever met."

Dedalus asked, "Why were you wanting to meet up with him in the first place?"

Amos shrugged. "I don't want to give too much away, but you should know by now that I'm very much a traditional man through and through."

Dedalus smirked. "Your'e being rather mysterious for a change, Am. I like it."


End file.
